Chasms of Malice (book)
:For other uses of '''Chasms of Malice', see'' Chasms of Malice Chasms of Malice is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Luke Sharp, illustrated by Russ Nicholson and originally published in 1987 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 30th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032475-5). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The player is sent on a quest to find the True Shield by the wizard Astragal and is given the aid of the cat goddess Tabasha the Bazouk. The adventure takes place in a series of tunnels and caverns under Gorak, a location in the continent of Khul. In addition, the seven Khuddam have to be killed. How to Fight the Creatures in the Chasms The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *The book features several extra rules including a rules for "One-Strike Combat" which is the regular combat reduced to one round where the loser instead of being slain is knocked from whatever narrow ledge the fight takes place on and falls to their death. - pg.11-12 *The game also features fuel, which when collected can be used for the cooking of food. This allows, when instructed, for the player to add 2 additional stamina points when eating Provisions. - pg.16 *The player also has Tabasha the Bazouk who can be called on at any time except when engaged in battle (and may be called a maximum of 9 times). Tabasha can: :*Restore a player's Initial skill or luck score, but only once during the game and only for one attribute. Also the player must decide which attribute before starting the game. :*Add to the player's Provisions. :*perform additional requests where indicated by the text. - pg.17 Equipment List - pg.15-16 *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *5 Provisions Cover and Illustrations Interestingly, on the spine of this book, there was no Puffin Books Puffin symbol. This only occurred on one other book, Temple of Terror. Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Russ Nicholson. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 28, 42, 56, 61, 70, 84, 98, 112, 119, 126, 154, 168, 182, 196, 201, 210, 224, 238, 247, 252, 261, 294, 308, 336, 364, 378, 392 and 399. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Steve Luxton. Intertextual References *This book marks the first appearance of the wizard Astragal who is a recurring character in Luke Sharp's books and returns in Daggers of Darkness and Fangs of Fury. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Chasms of Malice *Alkis Fearslicer *Aspra Smoothcheek *Astragal *Azleff *Bosak *Chorista *Gorodin - Battlemaster *Gregory the Axeman *Kevin Knucklesnap *Khazara *Lord Ridermark *Menzik *Orghuz *Pierskat the Trader *Tabasha the Bazouk *Tancred the Magnificent Locations *Anghelm *Arion *Ashkyos *Buruna *Caverndown *Caves of Minosaddurr *Dark Chasms *Devil's Teeth Rocks *''Dragon's Breath'' *Fellscar Crags *Gorak *Gorak Keep *Iron Cave *Kalagar *Khul *Kish *Lagash *Midnight Chasm *Orghuz's Tower *River Dagger *River Dart *River Swordflow *Shakuru *Tak *Tancred's March *Truffle Heights *Yaziel Encounters *Dark Elves *Dark Monster *Evil Spirit *Fang Spider *Gargoyle *Goblin - Marsh/Mine/Regular *Griphawk *Gruff - Marsh Goblin *Gryphons *Hirkhana *Humans - Black Rider/Dark Axeman/Knights/Woodman *Khuddam - Barkek/Churka/Friankara/Geshrak/Griffkek/Gurskut/Kahhrac *Kutrigur *Long-Fanged Ghoul *Long-Tooth Bear *Mist Wraith *Orcs - Apprentice Chef/Captain/Chef/Commander/Regular/Scavenger *Orghuz *Shadrac *Shimmera *Silent Warrior *Slime Belly *Sludge *Stone Guardian *Stone Warriors *Tailspikers *Trolls - Drunken/Mounted/Regular/Snapspine *Wolfhags *Xokusai Orcs Further Notes Errors *(331) should link to (253) instead of (99). Dedication To those who boldly go and especially: Colin, Joanna, Stacy, Isou, Andrew, Sophie, Themi and Sam - pg.5 See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=74 Chasms of Malice at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050926051143/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb30.htm Chasms of Malice at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1987 books 30